


I'm Falling For You So Much So (That It's Freaking Me Out)

by ghostlygone



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 10 Things, 10+1 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I have no idea, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Felicity Smoak, Oblivious Oliver Queen, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Protective Oliver, So yeah, Sorry Not Sorry, im just stuffing a bunch of ideas together, olicity - Freeform, this is really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been co-workers and best friends for a over year now, and they are as close as if they have known each other their whole lives. It probably helps that they're around each other almost 24/7 with The Hood and Felicity being Oliver's Executive Assistant. But people have been noticing things which the pair remain completely oblivious to.AKA, 10 times people see how close Oliver and Felicity actually are, and 1 time the pair catch on.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. 1. Moira Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FIRST DRAFT!!!!!  
> I just wanted to post it now. I will go over it later on, though probably not for a few weeks.
> 
> Title from 'Freaking Me Out' by Ava Max

It had been a year and two months since Oliver had returned from the island, and as his mother, Moira Queen knew it was her duty to look after her son. Unfortunately, she seemed to be failing that aspect of her life. Ever since that first night, when he had flipped her after his nightmare, she had noticed he hadn't been sleeping well. He was always woken by nightmares, and as soon as somebody entered his room while he was sleeping he was wide awake. She supposed that was what surviving was, being able to sense the slightest of movements, but she just wanted Oliver to feel safe in his own home again. She knew that was what hurt the most, the fact the Oliver didn't feel safe in the place that he had lived in his whole life or around any of his friends and family. All of them had checked on Oliver while he was sleeping and yet he had always woken up as soon as they stepped in the room. If they managed to get that far however, he would flip them the moment they stepped within arms length. She had tried everythingd yet, a year later, he still had trouble sleeping.

She was on her way to the Verdant. Although it wasn't exactly her scene, she needed to ask Oliver to sign some paperwork stating that, if anything happened to her and Walter (it was highly likely, what with her working with Malcolm), he would become Thea's legal guardian until she turned eighteen. Walking into the main part of the club, she wondered how Oliver had been sleeping the last couple of weeks. He had moved into his own apartment almost a month ago, despite her protests, saying that he needed to be more independent. She had relented in the end, and he had moved to a nice one only a ten minutes drive from the Queen's house. 

Not seeing him in the main area, she walked towards Oliver's personal bodyguard, he still had although he didn't need him anymore. 

"Ms Queen, how can I help you?" 

"I'm looking for my son, actually. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Right this way, Miss." He gestured for her to follow him before walking up the steps and towards the private rooms at the back, mainly used for business meetings, and the Managers office. 

"Just at the end of the hallway, on the left." The bodyguard nodded his head at her thanks, before walking back to the bar.

She glanced into the room before reaching for the handle, and what she saw shocked her to her core. 

Oliver was lying on the couch in the corner of the office, seemingly asleep. What shocked her the most, however, was that there was someone else in the room and he looked to be in the deepest sleep she had ever seen him in. The girl seemed familiar, with her blonde ponytail and her glasses. Moira had often seen her around the house before Oliver moved, rushing into Oliver's room in the mornings and rushing out of it in the evenings. She watched as the girl put down the laptop she was typing on and opened a draw, pulling out a blanket before walking over to the sleeping body. 

'Felicity!' She remembered the girls name, who she now remembered was Oliver's assistant, just as the girl reached Oliver. She almost burst into the room to warn Felicity about Oliver's....sleeping habits, but before she could Felicity had placed the blanket over him, before walking towards the end where his feet were, taking off his shoes. Moira was astounded that Oliver still hadn't woken up yet, despite Felicity bustling around, talking all the while. She remembered that seemed to be the blondes defining characteristic, not being able to stop herself talking. Walking away, she resolved to come back in an hour or two, to give Oliver some time to sleep.

She stood there for a while, just observing the scene. Felicity had sorted some things out around the office before she had sat down on the couch, laying Oliver's head on her lap. Now she was stroking his hair, singing a song softly under her breath. Moira recognised the song from the movie that had come out a couple of weeks ago. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment, Felicity's face held an expression she recognised from seeing it in the mirror so many times before. From seeing it in both Robert's and Walter's faces when they looked at her. From seeing it on her sons face when he watched Felicity. She could see how close the two were, and she knew that Felicity would be in Oliver's life for while. Standing there watching them, she mentally checked her calendar to see when she could fit in a lunch date. After all, she needed to get to know the girl who would inevitably be a permanent in her sons life.


	2. Thea Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing, this whole fic is set in an alternate universe, although it keeps a lot of the main things. Just wanted to let you guys know!

After breaking her leg, Thea was ordered to 'stay at home and get some rest', which, as all people know, involves watching hours of TV and movies and eating junk food until your full. So, it had been two weeks and now she was bored. She had watched all the latest films and binged all the hottest shows. And now there was nothing left for her to do. Her mother was out of town for the weekend, with Walter, and Oliver was supposedly working in the Verdant. See, the thing about Oliver working in the Verdant whenever he wasn't being CEO of QC was bullshit. Thea wasn't sure what he worked on, but it sure as hell wasn't paperwork for the Verdant. She knew this how? Because whenever she went there (and that a was a lot), he was never there. Never. She always searched for him everywhere and he would seem to be nowhere. And yet, he would suddenly come into the club through the basement door, which, according to him, is flooded. Along with the fact Tommy is always, and she means always, complaining about how much paperwork he has to do and how much time he spends with Felicity Smoak (she's 'just' his assistant), he's obviously doing something he doesn't want anyone else to know about, although she's fairly certain both Felicity and his bodyguard know what's going on.

The front door bangs open, wind suddenly blowing throughout the house as Oliver himself storms in. Thea watches as Felicity runs in after him, almost sprinting up the stairs as Oliver rushes towards his room. She catches a glimpse of both of their faces before they are suddenly out of view. Oliver's expression was so dark and thunderous that Thea honestly believed that if looks could kill, everyone he so much as glanced at would be dead in seconds. Felicity's, however, looked so deeply worried that Thea could feel that same worry crawl up her spine, could feel it curl up in the pit of her stomach and settle there, gnawing at her bones.

She was surprised, and honestly quite terrified at what Felicity had done. It must have taken guts to go after Oliver when he looks like that. And she couldn't say she was happy Felicity had gone after him. It was well known to all the people who knew hi personally that he rarely got angry, but when he did it was seriously bad. Last time someone had done that, it had been Laurel and it had lead to a very loud screaming match and a very nasty break up. And Oliver didn't look half as angry as he does now.

When fifteen minutes had passed and there had been no screaming or shouting, Thea had hoped Felicity was just lost, that that was the reason there were no noises upstairs. Not that something bad had happened. She continued to watch the movie she had put on, but that snake of worry was getting ready to strike.

By the time half an hour had passed, Thea was on the verge of panicking. The movie had finished a couple of minutes ago, not that she had actually been watching it, and she had been going over everything that might have gone wrong in the last thirty minutes. So far, she had come up with serious injury and death. Grabbing her crutches from the floor beside her, she stood up, slowly making their way towards the stairs. She hadn't attempted to get up stairs by herself yet, but she felt like this was important enough for her to try. She made her way up, a lot slower than usual (and a bit more unstable, but nobody needed to know that), and started towards Oliver's room.

When she reached it, she saw the door was open slightly and she could hear quiet talking. So, no death or serious injuries. So far, so good. SHe didn't want to go in unannounced, so instead Thea peered in through the small gap. Inside the room, Ollie was on the floor, sitting back against the wall and knees pulled up to his chest. Felicity, thank god and heaven above, was sitting next to him, arms around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. Looking closer, the sight baffled her, she could she Ollie's cheeks were shining and his eyes were red. A tear fell from his eyes. 

A small gasp escaping her mouth, Thea listened harder, trying to catch what her brother was saying.

"I mean, I do love it..."

"But...?"

"It gets so hard sometimes, trying to get every one of them. And when they get you, its terrifying..."

"I know... How do you think i feel when you do it every single day?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But you know I have to do it.

"I know. Just, try to stay calm. I wasn't hurt at all today, you didn't need to go storming off."

"But the fact was, you could have been. You could've been seriously injured..."

Thea backed away from the door, shock showing clearly on her face. Oliver had gotten that angry because Felicity might have gotten hurt?! Thea could hardly imagine what would happen if Felicity actually got hurt. Slowly making her way back downstairs, she resolved to talk to Felicity, to see if she could understand what was happening between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not edited or read over in any way whatsoever, please feel free to point out mistakes! Hope you enjoyed, please tell me if it was too similar to the last one, as it felt very similar to me.


	3. Not a Chapter

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've lost a lot of motivation and my mental health isn't too good right now. I'm still trying to write, but I don't think I'll have another chapter up for a while. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this so far, and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
